polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexicoball
Mexicoball is a countryball with identity conflicts: he lives in North America with USAball and Canadaball but he does not even share their language, he is son of Spainball like his cousins the other Latin Americanballs (with the exeption of Brazilball) but he rarely does business with them; he is too much latino to please his neighbors and "demasiado gringo" to please his distant relatives. Mexicoball is always trying to sneak into USAball's clay. Mexicoball is renown for tacos, tequila (though he actually prefers mezcal), sombreros (NOT widely used nowadays), and unfortunately, for his infamous attempts to find a way over USAball's fence and get clay and money. He is hated by some USAballs of climbing over the fence illegally. Mexicoball was into Empire twice: first for a short period of time just after his emancipation from Spainball and later when Franceball sought to stop USAball expansionism by supporting a puppet state with a Habsburg monarch, but Mexicoball republicans managed to defeat Franceball with help from USAball. Mexicoball has internal problems with his government, because his president is a pendejo and corrupt but yet it still wants presidents to magically solve all of its problems. Mexicoball's favourite sport is cross country soccer. Mexicoball is visited by many tourists, 10th most visited ball in the world. Popular places are Cancúnball, Puerto Vallartaball and Los Cabosball beaches, and large cities like Guadalajaraball, Monterreyballl and Mexico Cityball. History In the 1500s, Mexico was born to Spainball and 7ball, and for the next 300 years, he remained under the custody of Spainball. But when his father was defeated by Franceball in Europe, he and his brothers sought to become independent, and fought their father, Spainball. In 1821 Mexico became independent, and fought a short war with Franceball over a pastry restaurant, before having a son (Texasball) who was adopted by USAball in 1845. In 1846 Mexico tried to take back Texasball but USAball resisted, in 1848 USAball gained custody of Mexicoball's sons, Californiaball and New Mexicoball. In 1863, Franceball tried to get control of Mexicoball, but failed miserably, and gave up in 1868 threatened by USAball just after winning over Confederateball. There was relative peace until 1910, when the Mexican Civil War caused 10 years of major fighting, and then he had some conflicts with USAball. As a result, Reichtangle invited him to declare war on USAball in World War I in return for his sons, Texasball and New Mexicoball. Mexicoball sensibly declined. Mexicoball sided with and supported the Allies (though quite modestly) in World War II and even send some pilots to the Battle of Philippinesball. However it remained mostly neutral during the Cold War, while hosting the 8ball power Olympics in 1968. He is now known for being a 'taco illegal alien'. Gallery 10380964_342515852568553_7482168956893003741_n.png Mexicoball I.png|link=http://es.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Mexicoball Mexico - Canada - USA.png The 3 Compadres.png Mexpiñata.png Mex - USA.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png Co - Mex.png AMexicanChristmas.png Mexicoball.jpg Neighbors.png Losses.png Los Piñatas.png 3Xf6RMg.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). SwitchingPlaces.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png Mexico&MuricaPlayDrums.jpg 10484942_819609981423972_5978151366036861447_n.png World War Börk Episode 2 The Outbreak.png GwmOuXl.png YF85Z9b.png PHGveVU.png Comida Mexicana Comic.png zq9qpnk.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png W4xtW21.png TTmRjDq.png seMJ2WL.png 'jOV7wo6.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Opera Mundi new.png See also *Facebook page es:Méxicoball fr:Mexiqueballe nl:Mexicobal ru:Мексика Category:America Category:Central America Category:Mexico Category:Secular Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Catholic Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Taco Category:Burger Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Burger Category:Desert Category:Spainball Category:Spain Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Christian Category:Three lines Category:World Cup Host Category:Drugs